Baby New Years
by knosms3
Summary: This Christmas, Tamsin, Bo, and the sunshine gang are about to give their hearts to someone VERY special...Rated T for now, but it might change later.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't find a lot of inspiration for my other story right now (I'm still working on it don't worry) so I decided to upload this instead. It's short, I just want to see if I should continue or not. Review or PM me if I should! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Bo walked up to the shack, tired and sighing about the events that happened that day. She had been relentlessly flirting with Tamsin all morning, and she had an argument with Trick and Dyson that afternoon about how they believed she wasn't strong enough to take on a case she wanted to go undercover on, when she heard a small cry.

At first she thought it was Kenzi, drunk and groveling on the couch about some guy she had met at the Dal, but she came opon a very startling sight instead. A baby, lying in a little wooden basket with a blanket wrapped around it was sitting on her doorstep. It was sniffling, it's small face scrunched up in a huff. She kneeled slowly, not knowing whether it was real or not. There was no note tied to it or anything like she would see in the movies. There was a baby on her doorstep. A baby!

She shook her head and blinked, checking to see if it was still there, and it was. It started to cry again and she felt bad for the poor thing. Bo picked the basket and walked inside.

Kenzi had on her earbuds listening to music, explaining how she didn't hear the noise. "Hey!" Bo said loudly, catching the attention of the Russian girl on the couch. "I kinda found something on our step."

"Is it some vodka because we are running dangerously low on that shit," Kenzi said turning around. She froze when she saw the little wailing basket in Bo's hand. She pointed at the object, her finger shaking. "What. The fuck. Is that."

Bo just shook her head incredulously. "I don't know."

"You found that on our freaking doorstep?" Kenzi screeched, sending the baby into more hysterics. "Shhh Kenzi! Your gonna make it pass out!" Bo set it on the coffee table. They looked at it, not knowing what to do. "I wonder what it wants."

"How should I know!" Kenzi whispered loudly, still freaking out.

Bo walked over to the fridge and took out the milk. She place some in a small bowl and walked back to the living room. Dipping her finger in the milk, she fed it to the creature, and it suckled her finger tip gently. She smiled, seeing how adorable it looked laying there, finally calmed.

Kenzi looked at the pair, her eyes going wide and her mouth dropping open. "No, oh no! We are NOT keeping it! I'm okay with a dog as long as it doesn't shit on my floor, but this is too much!"

Bo looked at her best friend, rolling her eyes at the girl's reaction. "Calm down Kenz, I just want it to stop crying. Let me call Trick."

She got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Kenzi with the now squirming baby. She stared at it intensely, and it looked right back at her.

Waiting for Trick to pick up, Bo moved the phone away from her mouth and asked Kenzi, "Why are you looking at it like that?"

Kenzi folded her hands and brought them to her chin, her elbows resting on her knees. "I want to make sure I'm not tripping. This is some serious shit here." She covered her eyes with her hands, then suddenly opened them to look at the baby, making sure it didn't go anywhere. She repeated this motion a few times, and the baby started to giggle. The sound caused her heart to melt, but she still threw up her hands and brought them back down to smack on her thighs. "Well I'm not drunk, nor high, so this means we're screwed. No vodka and a baby sitting on our coffee table. Getting it's baby butt all over my precious things." She pushed herself off of her knees and moved near to where the succubus was standing.

That reminded Bo of something. She gave up trying to reach Trick, and tried Dyson's cell instead. Moving the phone away from her mouth again, she asked, "Hey, go check if it's a boy or a girl." Kenzi just stood there looking at her slack-jawed. It looked like Bo had just told her to go jump off a building or give up her mascara for a day. "I'm just asking you to check, it's not that hard Kenzi!" Bo went back to her phone, finally reaching Dyson.

Kenzi stalked over to the baby, sizing it up. She removed the blankets from the thing with 2 fingers, relieved that it had at least a diaper on.

"I told you, we have a situation here," Bo said, pacing, "Just get everyone to the Dal. I'll explain when-" She was interrupted by Kenzi screaming,

"IT'S DEFINITELY A BOY!" causing the child to start crying once again.

"What the hell was that about?" Dyson said wondrously.

"Just do what I told you," Bo said hurriedly, hanging up the phone. She looked at Kenzi, who was wearing a hole in the floor looking like she had seen a ghost, and the baby, laying there in the basket groveling.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 BNY

**Sorry this took so long! I've been so busy, and I feel so awful that this is such a sort chapter like the last one.**

* * *

At the Dal, everything seemed like a normal night. People milled around the bar, laughing and drinking. Dyson and Tamsin sat on bar stools next to one another, discussing a case and drinking beers. Trick tended to some customers before engaging in light conversation with a dark haired man sitting alone at the counter. They were all patiently waiting for Bo to arrive with whatever news she had hastily expressed on the phone with Dyson.

The calm was broken as Bo and Kenzi burst through the door. The tiny Russian girl looked as wired as ever, practically sprinting over to the bar, while the succubus's seemed a little less hyperactive. She was carrying something in her arms, and the three other fae eyed the bundle curiously.

"Trick?" Bo called cautiously, "Can we all go down to your den for a bit? There's something I need to show you."

"Sure," the man said, concerned at his granddaughter's tone, "The bar's closed for now guys, sorry." Irritated groans and unhappy boo-ing signaled the end of the night, and people filtered out slowly.

Making their way to Trick's den, Bo sat on the couch and unravelled the blankets in her arms. A small cry was let out from the folds, and each of the other fae took their turns to gawk at the child before them.

"Where the hell did you find that!" Dyson asked, his eyes wide and his hands running over and his face and through his hair.

"Succubabe, is there something you wanna tell us?" Tamsin said, her eyes equally as wide as Dsyon's but her stance more distant. Her arms were crossed, and she stood with an air of unbelief surrounding her.

"Yes, Bo, please explain," Trick said tiredly, sitting next to Bo on the sofa.

"Don't worry guys, he's not mine," she said quickly, "He was put on our doorstep, in a little basket. I'm really not sure how long he was out there-" she stared pointedly at an indifferent Kenzi "-but he seems fine to me. I just wasn't sure what to do, so I called in the reinforcements."

"I'm going to make a few phone calls, see if one of my friends knows about this. He has a certain...way of knowing and dealing with things like these." Trick exited the room, leaving the others to stare at each other in bewilderment.

"Yep, just what I need on my day off," Tamsin sighed heavily. Abruptly, the baby started to cry again, emphasizing the blonde's last sentence. Bo was exhausted of holding the child and her arms felt like they were about to fall off. She quickly handed the screaming child off to Dyson, who traded it off to Kenzi, who looked like she was about to pass out, who practically threw the child at Tamsin.

Tamsin held the boy in her arms, knowing that she was the last resort and had no one else to hand him off to. She awkwardly cradled him, never actually holding a baby before and not sure where to put her hands. She didn't think the need to know how to do so was ever important, as nobody ever sees a great warrior run into battle with a baby strapped to their chest.

But instead of crying like she expected the child to do, it nuzzled into her body, immediately stopping it's tantrum. Tamsin bobbed up and downed subconsciously, not aware of her current action. The other three gazed at her with strange looks, and she became pissed under their stares. "What?" She asked angrily.

Bo was the first to speak. She shook her head slightly, before saying, "Nothing, Tamsin, I just didn't take you as the family type." A grin slowly worked it's way up onto the brunette's cheeks, loving the fact that Tamsin was the clueless one this time.

"Yeah, well don't worry. I'm used to culture shock when I'm with you people." The blonde offered her trademark head tilt and tight smile. "Its weird, I manage to always get stuck with the dirty work while the rest of you sit on your pretty little asses." She was agitated, and the child in her arms was making her more nervous than she wanted to admit.

"Oh that's really a hard job Tamsin," Bo teased.

"At least he stopped crying," Dyson shrugged, walking over to examine the little boy.

"I'm surprised one of the little bugger's lungs didn't collapse yet," Kenzi offered, trying to be as levelheaded as she could with her mind running a thousand miles a minute at the same time. She wasn't good with hysterical, especially not in children.

Trick came back into the room, his face clearly showing he had no luck in his search for answers. "Sorry, he said it would take some time before he would have any information on the baby for us. Until then, it looks like we'll each be taking a watch."

"Wait, each of us? Uh, no way Trickster, the Kenz-master does NOT deal well with stuff like this," the girl said skittishly.

"Neither do I," the Valkyrie said aridly, but continued to hold the child tightly, who had fallen asleep finally.

"I'm sorry, but we need all the help we can get," Trick said between clenched teeth, shutting the two woman up with his intolerance toward their unwillingness to cooperate. "It'll be easier just to keep him here so he's not being moved all the time. Who wants to take the first few hours?"

"I might as well," Bo said when no one answered. Taking the baby from the blonde, she laid down on the couch, resting her head against a pillow while the child slept soundly on her chest. Not wanting to disturb them anymore, the remainder of the group left the room.

* * *

A few hours later, Bo was awakened by a gentle tapping on her shoulder. Her eyes opened to Tamsin's sleepy face, ready to relieve the brunette of her baby duty for until morning. She had picked the short straw after leaving Bo earlier that night, and it had taken her a significant amount of strength to drag herself out of bed to come back to the Dal, but she knew Bo deserved the rest.

Trading the infant carefully over to the blonde's arms, the succubus stood up and stretched, her limbs sore and her neck stiff. Starting towards to door, she took one last look behind her before heading back to her place.

The serene sight of the tough-minded Valkyrie holding the baby carefully contributed yet another side of the detective the brunette wanted to see more of. The other woman was staring down at the child and smiling faintly, not feeling the brunette's eyes on her. The few times Tamsin had opened up to her, Bo had been astounded by what was behind the blonde's facade, and it was becoming more and more obvious to her that she wanted more than just the woman's amazing chi.

Walking back, she leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead and smiled softly. Her lips then traversed up to Tamsin's face to leave a light, lingering kiss on her cheek. The detective had no choice but to stand there, shocked.

"Goodnight you two," the succubus said sweetly, heading up the stairs to leave the blonde with the first watch. Sitting down on the couch, the Valkyrie held the baby, wondering what in the hell she had gotten herself into once again.

* * *

**PS: Ideas on what to call our little miracle would be greatly appreciated! I want it to be perfect, but I'm not sure if I'm capable of picking out the right one, so any suggestions are welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 BNY

**I want to start off saying thank you to everyone who suggested names and gave positive feedback, reading reviews are like christmas :)**

* * *

Tamsin woke up to a gurgling sound on her chest, and she raised her head to see a pair of big blue eyes staring into hers. The baby had awakened a few minutes before, and he seemed to enjoy just laying there. Seeing the woman awake, he smiled adorably and drooled onto the blonde's shirt.

"Okay! That's enough of that," she said uncomfortably, her face a mask of disgust as she stood with the baby propped up in one arm and her other hand holding the soiled cloth away from her skin. "Thank you for that. I really enjoy having spit on my clothes, goes perfect with my shoes," she said sarcastically, glancing at the little boy. It was around seven that morning, and Trick wasn't there yet. She carried the baby back into the bar area, waiting for someone else to arrive.

* * *

Bo walked up the Dal around 9:30, her grandfather in front of her with a bag of essentials for the child. They had met outside the bar earlier that morning, and decided to take a quick shopping trip to grab some supplies. Heading into the bar, the two found Tamsin on a stool at the counter, the baby sitting upright on the surface facing her. Her hands steadied the child so he could stay upright, and he looked as if he was excited by being up to eye level with the detective, who was nursing a glass of vodka at the same time. With bags sat under her eyes, she didn't seem to notice the two others enter the room. She took another swig of her drink, and the child held out his arms a little, as if he wanted some. Shaking her head, she swallowed again, then shrugged as if contemplating the idea.

"Don't even think about it Tamsin," Bo said suspiciously, breaking the woman's stupor.

"It's about time succulette. Who's turn is it to take him?"

"Mine," Trick said hopping behind the bar. Taking the baby into his arms, he made a funny face. The little boy laughed, and waved his arms in delight.

"You can go home now Tamsin, but later today we're gonna try and figure out the details so be here-"

"No need to tell me twice," the Valkyrie interrupted the man, sliding off the stool. She ambled over to the door, waving her hand once but not looking back. "Catch you on the flipside."

Bo shook her head and replaced Tamsin on the stool. "Great. Now she's drunk and exhausted. Can't wait to see her this afternoon."

* * *

After showering and taking a much-needed nap, the blonde headed back to the Dal. The crisp December air added to her bad attitude towards the day.

There were a few people there, including Dyson and Kenzi. Bo had stayed there all morning and afternoon, helping Trick with the little boy, only going home for a few hours to freshen up. Kenzi was lounging on the surface of the counter, her legs crossed, and Bo sat on a stool beside her with a beer in hand.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure Tamsin?" Dyson smirked, seeing her moody expression. He stood near Bo, holding the child with a fatherly smile on his face.

"Just here to make sure I'm not permanently stuck with a roommate," she sighed, sitting down at the bar next to Bo. Trick brought her some vodka, and she took a grateful swallow.

"Don't worry, I've got my friend working on finding out some information. I just want to iron out some details."

"How about we start if he's fae?" Kenzi asked sharply, still apprehensive.

"If he is, we wouldn't be able to tell until he's older. Most fae don't usually show signs of having powers until their teens," Trick said, giving the Russian girl a wise look.

"Good. I was kind of afraid he was gonna go all Jack-Jack on us."

Silence set in over the four fae, confused at who she was referring to. The girl looked at them expectantly, "Hello? The Incredibles?" When she received no response, she shook her head in exasperation. "Jesus, all you fae call us humans the stupid ones. Watch a movie sometime for fucks sake," she grumbled under her breath.

"Okay then," Bo said, breaking her stare on her best friend. "I think we should take this time to come up with a name for him. Not to get attached of course," she said quickly after the others expressions of concern, "But just to call him something."

"How about Jagger!" Kenzi suggested excitedly, her anger evaporating quickly. The others again stared at her with strange looks. "Axel? Gunner? Daxton?"

"Kenz, those sound like car parts," Bo giggled, and the girl threw up her arms in frustration. "I was thinking something more on the lines of...Ethan! Or Nathan, maybe Alex."

"Wow. Domestic much?" Tamsin said, rolling her eyes. "...I say Wyatt." Bo shot her a glare that said _who's the domestic one now_ and took an irritated swig of her drink.

"I personally like the names Ernest, Samuel or Emory," Trick said placidly. Kenzi responded with a snort.

"Trick, we're not in the 1800's anymore, no one has the time for those."

Trick shrugged and raised his eyebrows, "Well it was just a thought-"

"How about Chance." Dyson suddenly came out of his quiet state with the only name he could think of to fit the child. "I mean, it was pure chance he ended up on Bo and Kenzi's doorstep, and it's easy to remember." He looked down at the bouncing little boy. "How about it sport?" The child giggled, and the man laughed. "See? He likes it!"

Tamsin uttered a short laugh and shook her head. "Wow D-man. Original."

"Well it does fit, kind of. Chance it is," Bo smiled. She took the baby from Dyson, trying to cuddle him. But as soon as the baby caught sight of the blonde next to her, he outstretched his little arms to her. Sighing, the Valkyrie reached over an grabbed him, setting him on her lap with her hands around his middle.

"How about we decide where he's going to stay tonight," she asked. "I say he goes with Bo, she has the actual house."

"Sure, I mean I need some stuff but that's not a problem-"

"Hold up! We're still not sure what his deal is, but now you want him to come stay with us! BoBo are you on meth?! I'm so not down with this right now..." Kenzi stormed away, cursing in Russian. "Let's go wolfman, I'm crashing at your place until this shit-tuation is resolved."

Dyson started to protest, but the girl gave him the iciest glare she could muster, and he shut his mouth.

"Don't worry Dyson, she'll come around eventually. She just needs somewhere to cool off, and I guess she's set her sights on your place," Bo said, patting the flustered man's arm. She watched their figures exit the Dal before turning to Tamsin and Trick.

"I guess we should head home, see you guys tomorrow," the brunette said, and Trick handed her the bag of food and clothes while nodding a goodbye. "Time to go home Chance," she said, reaching for the child.

But Tamsin didn't relinquish her hold on the baby. "Not so fast hotpants, you can't drive and hold him at the same time. C'mon, I'll drive you home supermom." Bo grinned and threw the bag over her shoulder, and the three walked out of the bar.

* * *

"So where's he gonna sleep in this death-trap," Tamsin said, referring to Bo's messy bedroom. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and various weapons littered any open space. Blushing at the underwear freely spread across the room, Bo handed Chance over to the blonde and started to scoop up garments and knives as fast as she could.

"Trick and I bought a playpen this morning for him to sleep in, but I don't know how to put it together. Actually, I don't think I even have any tools to it either."

"Well I guess that's another job I'm going to be stuck with," the Valkyrie sighed. Bo looked at her with raised eyebrows, still shoving her clothes into their place. "You really think I'll hear the end of it if you fudge up the crib so it collapses on him and I could've stopped it from happening? Didn't think so."

She set the baby onto the middle of Bo's bed with a toy the woman and Trick had picked up for him. pulling her hair back into a messy bun, she looked around for the playpen. "Let's do this."

A few hours and streams of curses later, Tamsin and Bo were no where near finished with the crib. The baby had fallen asleep long before, but the mission to complete the playpen continued into the night. Since they had no tools to work with other than a tiny screwdriver from Tamsin's truck, it was taking much longer than usual.

"Shit!" The blonde cursed quietly, the plastic pinching her fingers again. She was positioned underneath the playpen, her torso and legs sticking out from under the cloth on the bottom. Her head and arms worked at the bars on the structure, but wouldn't give the way they should. She exhaled heavily, dropping her hands from the crib.

"This is impossible. Whoever makes these purposely tries to get people to want to kill themselves," she said, her voice muffled.

Bo was sitting on the floor next to her, and she giggled, biting her lip. The sight of the blonde on her back next to her tempted her immensely. The sexual tension between them was apparent, and they teased one another every chance they got. Bo knew the blonde beside her was not one for initiating anything while not under the influence of alcohol, so she jumped at the opportunity in front of her.

Grabbing the woman's hips, she pulled Tamsin out from beneath the playpen. The detective looked up at her in confusion, her arms still suspended in the air. Leaning forward, the succubus closed the distance and kissed her sweetly. The Valkyrie was taken off guard by the action, but decided not to question it.

Wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, she deepened the kiss. Bo straddled her on the ground, moving her body fully on top of her. But before the kiss could heat up even more, a small whimper came from somewhere above.

Parting their lips, Bo lifted her head. Her head swum with arousal, but she could clearly hear the sound of the child crying from her bed. Dropping her head onto Tamsin's chest, she laughed lightly.

The blonde ran her fingers gently around the brunette's back. "Your turn succulette."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Soo yeah. It's been awhile. I kinda had a weird mental block on this story for a reeaallyy long time (well, in my mind it was too long) and I just broke through that wall yesterday. Only because my team and I played one of THE worst volleyball games in the history of everything and what better to quench my hate-fire than to write adorable baby adventures :3**

So without further adieu, chap 4, enjoy :)

* * *

Sighing heavily, Bo rolled off of Tamsin from her position on her chest, landing with a thud on the floor next to the woman.

"He's probably hungry," Bo said distantly, as if the idea was light-hearted comment. The kiss had left her moony-eyed, and she was reveling in the memory of it still, not wanting to loose the feeling just yet.

"Then you better get on that," the blonde growled softy from beside her, hitting the younger fae's stomach with her arm.

Bo laughed and grunted at the same time when the detective hit her in the abdomen, and she took the faint pain as a trigger to get her butt in gear. Dragging herself slowly to her feet, the succubus blinked hard to clear her mind before grabbing the baby from his place on the bed. Picking up the bag of supplies, she walked downstairs to prepare a bottle for the little boy.

Tamsin was left laying on the cold wood with her eyes closed when Bo got up, still savoring the brief moment between them, but she decided to head down before the brunette hurt herself or the baby. Groaning, she lifted herself to her feet and clomped down the stairs.

Bo was in the kitchen, precariously clutching the sniffling baby while trying to decipher the instructions on the formula container.

"2 ounces for every...boil water...don't use..." she mumbled to herself. The woman's thinking face was unbelievably cute, and the blonde took a second to brand it in her memory before walking stealthily up to the brunette.

"Hey there succu-mom," Tamsin breathed into the woman's hair, ruffling it slightly. "How's it coming with the...whatever that shit is.." The blonde motioned with hand to the discolored powder in the can, her nose wrinkled.

"Good I guess. It says I have to boil some water for five minutes, can you hold him?" Bo's breathing caught in her lungs when she felt Tamsin close behind her, but she quickly rebounded by dumping the little boy into the unsuspecting arms of the Valkyrie.

A gruff "Whatever" was all that registered in Bo's mind while she hurriedly flitted around the ill-stocked cupboards for some basic utensils. Tamsin ambled over to the couch with a highly agitated Chance, who was mad both because he missed his dinner and because in his current position he couldn't stare at the blonde holding him.

Wriggling in her arms, he tried to break loose from her hold but her vice-like grip kept him from escaping. So, he settled for wailing once again, drooping in Tamsin's stiff (but getting better) arms.

"Uh, you might want to hurry succubabe. He's about to turn blue from all this screaming," an uncomfortable valkyrie voice rose from above the crying.

When the detective didn't hear a smart-ass comment like she expected, she rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. Strolling over to the flustered succubus at the stove, Tamsin wanted to kiss and backhand the woman at the same time for her innocent ignorance.

"Are you kidding me. You really managed to burn a pot of freaking water succulette," the blonde deadpanned.

"I'm sorry! I'm not good at cooking!" Bo said in a rush of exasperated breath.

"Obviously," Tamsin smirked, handing the baby over to the brunette. "Hand me the fucking ground-up bones or whatever that stuff is please."

Bo handed her the container, and Tamain read the directions while placing another pot of water to boil. After letting it bubble for a few minutes, she set it to cool in the refrigerator while running upstairs to tackle the playpen once again. This time, she walked down the steps victorious after about 10 minutes, effortlessly gliding back into the other task at hand.

Bo just sat on the sofa in awe, Chance watching the blonde too from the succubus's arms.

"Here," Tamsin said simply, handing the freshly made bottle to the brunette. It smelled awful, but she decided not to question it. She placed the tip to the child's mouth, and almost immediately he started to suck, his eyes fluttering closed. Letting out a relieved breath, Bo looked up at the older fae with a small smile. They were half-way to sleep, both Chance and the two woman.

* * *

What felt like hours later, Bo and Tamsin finally put Chance to sleep. During the hour they took turns rocking him, the younger fae watched the valkyrie suspiciously. The blonde had successfully accomplished in making a sufficient bottle for the baby and finished the crib, making Bo question what all the detective had exactly done in a past lifetime.

"Welp, it looks like I'm gonna head home," Tamsin yawned, making her way to the door.

"No you're not!" Bo said quickly, grabbing the blonde's wrist. "It's really late, well early actually. You can just stay here."

"What, and get jumped by Kenzi when she comes home to get some stuff from her room and sees her least favorite cop crashing on the couch?" Tamsin lifted an eyebrow. Bo hadn't realized that when her best friend split for Dyson's place, she didn't have any of her beloved outfits or shoes. And god-knows how long the man would live if Kenzi didn't have her favorite pair of heels or makeup back in her possession by that morning.

"Oh, well you could stay with me I guess," the succubus asked timidly.

"Really? You haven't even bought me dinner yet succubabe!" The blonde feigned slight insult.

Bo just laughed, pulling the woman by her arm up to her room. "C'mon officer," she teased, "Your master suite awaits."

The seductive tone to the brunette's voice was enough to make the detective's mouth go dry, but she shoved the feelings away, knowing Bo was only trying to rile her up.

After a few minutes of awkward glances while the two fae got changed into pajamas, Bo in a tight, white t-shirt and gray shorts and Tamsin in a plain blue tank with black bottoms, they climbed into the succubus's canopy bed.

The blonde knew that being in such close proximity with Bo, it wouldn't take much for something she would probably regret in the morning happen. Quickly coming up with at least one ground rule, the Valkyrie cleared her throat to get the other woman's attention while they were getting situated.

Sitting upright, Tamsin traced an invisible line through the middle of the bed. "This," she said, running her finger up and down the fabric, "Is the meridian line. Neutral ground. Meaning no crossing it succubabe, got it?"

Bo giggled at the woman's apprehension, but she complied. "Got it." Laying down on her back, she stared up at the ceiling dreamily. She finally succeeded in getting the Valkyrie into her bed, maybe not the way she first expected, but they were there none-the-less.

"You make an awful housewife succubus," Tamsin interrupted the silence and Bo's reverie. She didn't want to sleep just yet, but didn't know how to continue the light conversation. So, she decided to insult her instead.

"And you do?" Bo smirked in the darkness, rolling onto her side to face the blonde.

"No, but I can multitask. And compartmentalize. You can barely walk and chew gum at the same time. Or walk without accidentally pissing off or seducing a huge man with muscles and a passion for setting fire to things."

Both of the women's laughs rang through the room, a melodic tone that echoed into Chance's crib, making him smile in his sleep.

The succubus stared at the blonde until she finally looked back over to her. Smiling softly, Tamsin used her left hand to tuck a stray piece of Bo's hair away from her face, her fingers lingering over the woman cheekbone. This was a little too intimate for the detective's liking however, and she rolled over with her back to the brunette.

But Bo didn't take no for an answer. Scooting herself closer and closer to Tamsin, she slid her hand around the blonde's waist. Light-colored hairs tickled her face as she inhaled their scent, loving the subtle fragrance of the valkyrie.

"...beep...beep...beep..." Low sounds emitted from the direction she was facing caused Bo to break her stupor and prop herself up on her elbow to look over at the blonde. The woman's eyes were closed, but a hint of a smile played on her lips as she made the noises.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked in a confused yet amused tone.

"You crossed the neutral grounds and infiltrated my personal space. Prepare to face my death lasers," Tamsin joked softly.

Bo just giggled and laid back down onto the bed, her arm still draped across the older fae's abdomen and her face in blonde hair.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Zap. You're dead," Tamsin sighed lightly, involuntarily snuggling deeper into Bo.

But the woman didn't answer, as she had already fallen asleep on three, her features relaxed and still slightly smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, shit. Sorry it's been two months...yeah. My life got really hectic all the sudden and then I had no way to upload anything for a while soooo yep. But, thanks to a little kick start by FlipChick23, here is (a short) chapter 5. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tamsin awoke slowly, rising her head up from the pillow and rubbing her eyes. Disoriented and confused, she shot upright from the mattress and looked at her unfamiliar surroundings. Breathing heavily, the memories came back in a flash. She recognized the sight of Bo's room around her, the morning sunlight reflecting off of every surface. The scent of the succubus lingered around her, causing her to relax again.

Huffing out a light laugh, the blonde plopped back down onto the pillows. Turning her head, she expected to see the sleeping form of the succubus before her, but her gaze was just met with more sheets. The warmth suddenly left the room when the detective realized Bo was no where to be found, and she hurriedly swung her legs over the side of the bed to find the brunette.

Quietly padding down the stairs, she peered around the corner, spotting the playpen, but no succubus. Gurgling noises bubbled over the side of the crib, reminding the woman of the boy's presence. Walking over, valkyrie sighed and picked up the bouncing baby in one arm and carried him to the kitchen.

Chance was more than happy to see his favorite person and clapped his hands and giggled. The blonde gave a small, involuntary smile and set the baby on the counter in front of her. Turning to find her phone, the detective caught wind of an awful stench wafting around her.

"Ew, god, what is that smell?" The blonde said aloud, crinkling her nose. At first she thought the brunette had yet again burned something for the child, but she didn't spot any indication that the woman had even been in the kitchen this morning. Sniffing again, she did a 360 degree turn and pinpointed the location of the smell. Staring suspiciously at Chance, she put her hands on her hips.

"That sure as hell better not be what I think it is," she muttered under her breath, and the boy just gave her an adorable smile. Leaning over him, Tamsin took a slight sniff and almost immediately doubled over, her hand flying up to her nose.

Facing away and grabbing her phone off the far end of the bar, she quickly dialed Bo's number. It rang as few times before the cheery voice of the younger fae spoke came through the other line.

"Hey Tamsin, what's up?"

"Don't you 'what's up' me succulette! Where the hell are you?"

"You didn't see my note?" Bo asked warily.

Looking around, the blonde searched for the alleged note, but saw none. "No? Now why the _hell_ have you left me here, get your ass back now before I freak."

"Well, if you would have looked harder instead of being a lazy ass, you would've known that Kenzi needed me to help bring her stuff back to Dyson's. Apparently she's quite set on staying there for awhile. I need you to keep an eye on Chance for a few hours."

Bringing a hand up to rub her temple, the detective started to pace slowly. "And why would I do that."

She could hear the smirk in Bo's next sentence, pissing her off more. "Because I know you. You wouldn't leave him, because you know I wouldn't like it."

"Yeah right, don't flatter yourself succuslut," The blonde sneered through the phone, "I'll stay, only because I don't want to be written out of history by your grandpa or ripped into shreds by dog breath. But I'm not changing his diaper."

"You have to, or he'll get a rash or something and cry," Bo said calmly. "I'll be back soon, don't break anything."

"Little hard to keep that promise when half of this fucking shack is about fall on our heads every time he cries," Tamsin dead panned before hanging up abruptly.

A faint wail broke the blonde's self-pitying reverie, and she turned back to Chance. He was clearly uncomfortable in his soiled clothes, and he was obviously going to start crying really soon if she didn't do something.

"I can't believe this is happening."

Cursing Bo's existence, the blonde picked up Chance and searched for the diaper bag. About 5 minutes later, Tamsin had spread out her supplies across the living room floor, moving the coffee table away to create more room on the threadbare carpet. Placing a blanket under the boy, she laid him on his back and removed his onesie, further exposing the offending smell.

Taking a shaky deep breath, the blonde braced herself for impact and undid the diaper.

"Holy shit!"

* * *

An hour later, Bo finally walked through the door. Kenzi had been relentless with her questioning and kept her for much longer than she wanted to. That morning, Kenzi had barged in on her and Tamsin cuddling, and she was still impressed the Valkyrie hadn't awoken at the screech uttered by her bestie. The brunette decided not to tell the blonde to spare her the humiliation, and made Kenzi swear on her life not to bring it up. But as she was walking out the door, she could hear the tiny brunette cackling and muttering something about having the upper hand.

Shutting the door quietly, the succubus tiptoed into the house incase the boy was sleeping. But instead of silence like she expected, she heard the TV blaring in the living room and found a very pissed-looking detective sitting on the couch with a sleeping Chance in her lap.

"About fucking time," Tamsin said through clenched teeth. She stood and carried the baby over to his playpen, setting him down gently before storming back over to the couch and sitting down.

"So...how was your day?" Bo asked innocently, walking over and leaning on the back of the couch with her arms crossed.

"You fucking know how it went succubabe." Tamsin said without turning to look at her.

"Did you man up and change his diaper?" Bo teased, placing a lock of the blonde's hair in between her fingers and twirling it.

"Those things don't work, I mean, they have the word 'die' in them for fucks sake!" the Valkyrie said, finally turning to look at her with wild eyes. "But its on him, more or less. You're welcome."

Confused, the younger fae went over to the crib and peaked inside. Before her was one of the saddest and equally the funniest things she had seen this week. Dozing peacefully, the boy seemed not to notice the crude tape around his waist, connecting the diaper to him. Ragged cuts on the sides pointed to obvious frustration on the blondes part, enough to use a knife to open the thing instead of just unsticking it.

Chuckling, the brunette headed back to the couch and sat down next to Tamsin. "I'm guessing you had a little trouble there?"

The blonde just huffed and turned her head away. Laughing again, Bo scooted closer to the detective. "I could make it worth your time though," she said seductively, grabbing the woman's attention. Trying not to sound desperate for the succubus's touch, she sneered.

"I don't need you to make me feel better about this shitty day. All I need is to go home, where vodka is the only welcoming committee I need." The elder fae made a move to get up, but Bo pulled with surprising force on her wrist, making the blonde fall on top of her, and caught her lips in a kiss. The blonde shifted her weight and straddled the succubus, causing her to smile into the kiss.

Tamsin let her hands wander around the brunette's neck and entangle her hair in her fingers. Bo reveled in the feeling of Tamsin being dominant and controlling the kiss while her own hands skirted the blonde's stomach. This was only their second time making out, the latter being only yesterday, but it was already one of her favorite feelings in the entire world.

The valkyrie bent down to cover Bo's neck in searing kisses, and the brunette found herself biting onto the shoulder fabric of the Tamsin's shirt. Strangely enough, as she ran her fingers over the piece of clothing, she actually recognized the details of the shirt as one of her own.

Pulling back, the succubus looked at the item from straight on, confusing and annoying the blonde that had been enjoying ravaging her only seconds before.

"Tamsin, is that my shirt?" Bo asked, breathless and amused.

Her face fading into a light red from embarrassment, the blonde hastily removed herself from the brunette's grasp and straightened herself out before stalking to the door. With her hand on the knob, she turned slightly to say:

"I needed another one...You never told me you had to hold 'it' down for boys," and stormed out.

Even as she jogged back to her truck, she still could hear Bo's musical laughter flood into the street, and she dared a small smile before heading to the Dal.


End file.
